Tiempo de soledad
by Eileen Hera
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo llevaba cargando con aquel peso? Sintiendo que por mucho que se esforzara jamás podría alcanzar lo que deseaba. No lo sabía, ni había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero podía asegurar que no era agradable. One-Shot, basado en el 5x18.


¡Buenas!

Resurgiendo de mis preciosas cenizas traigo una especie de One-Shot. No estaba muy segura de si subirlo o no, pero como he tenido coacción por parte de una amiga (me voy a arrepentir de esto) lo traigo para todos vosotros. Por si acaso lanzo la advertencia de que prefiero los tomatazos en fila y de uno en uno, no me moveré de mi sitio en ningún momento (?)

Vale, después de mi gran momento de estupidez explico un poco, la situación se base en el capítulo _5x18 _Si no has llegado a ese episodio mejor no leas, tampoco es como si te fuese a descubrir un mundo, pero no leas ò_ó

Espero que lo disfrutéis y bueno algún comentario que otro se agradece, pero no voy a matar a nadie porque no comente, aunque diré que matáis un gatito por no comentar... ok no, eso solo lo he dicho para dar pena - Lo dicho, que os guste mucho :33

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos.

**Tiempo de soledad**

Lo había despedido con una sonrisa, sin dejar que los sentimientos de su interior se desbordasen, lo había animado a irse, a coger la oportunidad que se le brindaba sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. No podía echarse atrás, no era su culpa destacar sobre él, y no podía dejar que eso le impidiese tomar lo que cualquiera mataría por tener, incluido él. Lo había dicho, y lo mantenía, Blaine se lo merecía, como siempre, pero ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de quebrarse?

Nuevamente a las puertas, ilusionado, para golpearse en el último instante. Debería haber aprendido la lección, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero por una vez quería creer que tenía la oportunidad de salir adelante. Nunca conseguiría ir un paso por delante, nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo chico de secundaria que se ilusionaba para que le lanzasen un balde de agua fría encima. Nadie querría a Kurt Hummel como primera opción.

Tal vez lo peor de todo es que no estaba enfadado, no tenía razones para estarlo, enfadarse con Blaine por su talento sería lo más estúpido del mundo. Kurt era el primero que admitía las dotes de su pareja y todo lo que valía, todo lo que el mundo se pelearía por él. Sabiendo todo eso, sabiendo que él mismo había mandado a Blaine a su cita con June ¿Por qué estaba a punto de empezar a llorar? No tenía ningún sentido, era consciente de que en algún momento sería su turno, no era un cero a la izquierda, lo sabía, pero en aquel instante se sentía como tal, como si nada de lo que hiciese sirviese nunca para nada. La realidad era que jamás destacaría, era imposible que pudiese competir con Blaine o Rachel, tan simple como eso.

"_No pienses tonterías"_ Se reprendió a sí mismo, frotando sus ojos con la manga del jersey para reprimir las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir _"Tienes tanto talento como ellos"_ Lo tenía, pero tan solo era un pensamiento eco en su mente para tranquilizarse. Cuando la inseguridades emergen del fondo del corazón de una persona cuesta demasiado controlarlas, por mucho que quieras sonreír, por mucho que finjas que no importa, estarán ahí, clavadas como una espina en tu corazón esperando que explotes.

¿Desde cuándo llevaba cargando con aquel peso? Sintiendo que por mucho que se esforzara jamás podría alcanzar lo que deseaba. No lo sabía, ni había tenido tiempo a pensar en ello ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No era celoso, ambicioso tal vez, pero no había tenido la necesidad de creer que no llegaría su turno. Ahora la tenía, y eso era lo peor, no quería sentirse así, quería tener la fuerza suficiente para que cuando Blaine cruzase nuevamente la puerta sonreír y preguntar qué tal había ido, se lo debía, no quería ver en su rostro esa mueca de preocupación, de miedo al rechazo. No se sentía capacitado para ello, no con todo lo que corría por su cuerpo, envenenando cada uno de sus pensamientos, y haciendo que quisiese meterse en la cama para no volver a levantarse jamás.

—_Lady Hummel he llegado antes para ayudarte a preparar la cena de esta noche, me parecía mal que…—_ Santana entró por la puerta sin fijarse demasiado en su alrededor, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa hasta darse cuenta de que todo el apartamento estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad. _—¿Miedo de que suba el recibo de la luz? — _Miró al castaño, que ni si quiera se había movido desde que había entrado en el lugar, arrugando el entre cejo con cara de pocos amigos ¿La estaba ignorando? No, aquel no era el estilo de Kurt, sin embargo parecía que ni había respirado. _— ¿Kurt? —_ El único sonido que escuchaba la morena era el de sus propios tacones al golpear al suelo mientras se acercaba ¿Estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos? Siniestro. _— Encima de que vengo a ayudarte. —_ Cuando su mano hizo contacto con el hombro del chico fue la primera vez que este reaccionó.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se fijaron en la joven, asustados, sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar o que hacía la joven de pie detrás de él. Movió la cabeza poco a poco dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el sofá? ¿Cuándo había llegado Santana? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hora era? Estaba dando la mejor imagen de un cervatillo asustado en aquel momento. Santana frunció los labios, preocupada por el comportamiento del joven.

—_Parece que te hayan atropellado—._ Ser amable nunca había sido el fuerte de la joven, pero en aquel instante estaba preocupada, estaba claro que aquel comportamiento no era para nada normal. _—Voy a encender la luz. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_Kurt miró directamente a Santana, perdido en su propia cabeza.

—_He venido a ayudarte con la cena—_. Las luces del salón de encendieron y por primera vez fue consciente de que era tarde, más de lo que esperaba. _—Es lunes, y como habéis decidido poner una fecha ridícula para cenar todos juntos como si estuviésemos en una especie de serie barata de comedia, pues he venido a ayudarte. _

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras el chico asentía. Era lunes, cierto, había dicho que se encargaría de cocinar aquella noche, no esperaba no tener el estómago cerrado hasta para ello. El castaño miró el reloj desde su lugar, sin moverse todavía, sentía como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio hasta el extremo, aunque tan solo hubiese estado torturando su mente durante… cuatro horas. Cuatro horas, suspiró sin darse cuenta, no podía ser que hubiese estado tanto tiempo allí quieto como si nada, quitando que ahora estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Santana y no estaba de humor para aguantar sus comentarios envenenados.

—_Vamos a cocinar, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde y tengamos a todo el mundo llorando—_. Estaba por levantarse cuando se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de la joven mirándole como si acabase de cometer un asesinato. _— ¿Qué?_

—_Siéntate—_. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero simplemente se sentó, cada vez que la mujer usaba aquel tono significaba que había descubierto algo que no le gustaría al mundo. _— Si crees que te vas a levantar y jugar a ser la esposa perfecta en mi presencia, cuando es obvio que algo está pasando, te equivocas._

—_No sé de qué me hablas—_. No fue un buen momento para que se le quebrase la voz.

—_Vamos a ver—_. La morena se movió hasta sentarse a su lado. _— Soy la mujer que, en parte, convirtió vuestras vidas en un infierno en el instituto. Tengo un sexto sentido para saber cuándo la gente está vulnerable y poder joderla—_. Santana se llevó una mano al pecho, en un gesto de lógica, siempre había sido una cabrona abiertamente y eso no cambiaría por muchos años que pasaran. _— ¿De verdad no me vas a contar lo que pasa? ¿O quieres que me crea que estabas a oscuras mirando a la nada porque te aburrías?_

El silencio se extendió por la habitación durante unos segundos, Kurt miró sus manos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Había conseguido bloquear los pensamientos, tal vez porque Santana había llegado, tal vez porque se había pasado cuatro horas como un estúpido mirando a un punto indeterminado en la pared, no lo sabía, pero volver a pensar en ello solo hacía que se sintiese idiota y un tanto hipócrita.

—_A veces pienso que el mundo tiene un contrato en mi contra para desalentarme. —_Cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus manos inclinándose ligeramente para apoyar la barbilla en ellas. _— Me preguntó si algún día me saldrá algo o si realmente estoy invirtiendo mi tiempo en un sueño estúpido. No todos somos Rachel… o Blaine._

El silencio volvió a extenderse, Kurt no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de donde la tenía, el borde de la mesa parecía mucho más interesante que tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de su compañera.

_— ¿Por qué dice eso?—_Acabó por preguntar la joven.

Kurt humedeció sus labios en un intento de explicar todo lo que llevaba dentro, lo que había sucedido en el evento de la escuela, como había querido que ambos tuviesen la oportunidad y como la realidad le había chocado como un balde de agua fría. La mirada de desdén que le había dirigido aquella mujer como si no sirviese para nada, tal vez eso había sido lo peor, su esfuerzo no parecía servir absolutamente para nada. Las palabras parecieron salir solas, la explicación y la rabia que parecía tener en su contra por ser como era.

_—Odio sentirme así. —_ No quería llorar, y parecía que estaba aguantando el tipo delante de Santana, tal vez, por miedo a que empezase a reírse de él.

Decir que se esperaba el gesto de Santana sería mentir, pues sin duda alguna el castaño no lo vio venir. Había sido completamente involuntario y Santana lo sabía, lo había abrazado sin darse cuenta, en parte, sabiendo que ella necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como él. Escuchar las palabras de Kurt tan solo parecían hacer eco en las suyas propias, en las ganas de romper todo lo que tenía al alcance cuando se encontraba sola, saber que nadie la tomaba en serio, que no tenían fe en ella.

_—Yo también lo odio, porque es inevitable pensarlo cuando todo el mundo a tu alrededor avanza y uno se queda detrás.—_ Suspiró._—Ilusionarse hace que la caída sea más fuerte._

_—Mucho más fuerte—_razonó Kurt_—, creo que no soy el único que necesita desahogarse. —_Inquirió mirándole un tanto extrañado.

Santana apretó los labios en una perfecta línea, odiaba tener que hablar sobre lo que le hacía daño, sobre los problemas que enterraba tras una sonrisa falsa y la diversión de fastidiar a los demás. Nunca había sido buena a la hora de tener que contar como se encontraba, su forma de demostrar que quería a los demás solía ser insultarles, de ahí podían sacarse muchas conclusiones. Se obligó a respirar antes de relatar lo que había pasado con Mercedes, la ilusión de saber que podría cantar con ella y la mirada que le había lanzado aquel productor, como si fuese menos que un pequeño insecto al que podía pisar cuando le diese la gana.

_—La gente es estúpida—_bufó mientras Kurt acariciaba su cabello, al parecer, sin peligro de que le arrancase la mano.

_—La gente es estúpida—_corroboró el chico, sintiendo que el peso que llevaba caía un poco, no estaban viviendo la misma situación, al menos no del todo, pero el sentimiento parecía ser el mismo._—Tengo que decir, que a pesar de lo que pueda decir un productor con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez tienes mucho talento Santana, incluso más del que crees normalmente._

_—¡Eso no lo dudes Hummel!—_Kurt acabó por soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario tan rápido de la morena, acababa de lanzar un poco más de leña al fuego del ego de su amiga. _—Y…—_Santana tomó aire poniendo los hombros rectos y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo. _—No importa lo que esa mujer opine de ti, llegará un día en el que te levantes y los pases a todos y ese día podrás frotárselo en la cara, ella se pierde no haberse fijado en ti. Además, seguramente habrá elegido a Blaine porque le gusta el olor de su gomina de frambuesa._

No debía reírse de aquello, pero Santana había conseguido que durante un segundo olvidase la razón por la que su pecho se apretaba cada vez que pensaba que Blaine se encontraba abriéndose puertas en la sociedad.

_—Lo hace irresistible.—_Se encogió de hombros, intentando seguir con la broma.

_—No quiero detalles Hummel.—_ Santana levantó las manos intentando hacer una cortina entre ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El ambiente parecía haberse calmado del todo, ni si quiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tan solo que las bromas parecieron venir una tras otra. No podía decir que sus inseguridades habían desaparecido, porque no era así, el miedo seguía ahí, la sensación de vacío no era tan fácil de quitar, pero sería capaz de sonreír, aunque solo fuese por pensar en la conversación que estaban teniendo. La puerta se abrió de repente y ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándola como las vacas al tren, mientras Mercedes y Sam los miraban desde el umbral de la misma manera.

_—¿Alguien quiere pizza?—_Kurt se levantó casi de un salto al darse cuenta de que no había nada preparado, bueno, algo malo tenía que salir de aquella larga charla. Escuchó la risa de Santana detrás, casi acompañando el eco de sus pensamientos.

Tuvieron que disculparse con los chicos, pero bueno había acabado siendo una buena excusa para encargar pizza.


End file.
